


Maybe I Could Wake Up, And Feel Alright

by here_for_the_tea



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Happy Ending, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), YCGMA, it's just for the story, kind of?, mother and fatherinnit aren't bad people i promise, tommy can play guitar and sing woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_the_tea/pseuds/here_for_the_tea
Summary: Chat seemed preoccupied that everyone on the SMP was musically talented, but Wilbur was solely focused on Tommy playing. Something seemed...off. As someone who was guilty of doing the same, it sounded like Tommy wasn’t playing just to play, but to convey an emotion he didn’t really know how to cope with it. The way his voice broke at certain parts, the small hiccups moments after. Something wasn’t ok. Tommy wasn’t ok, Tommy was hurting. Why was he hurting, could Wilbur help?Or maybe he was looking too far into things.---After a bad previous night involving his parents and covering a nasty bruise, Tommy plays the guitar while in an empty vc. Wilbur hops in to say hello.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 454





	1. Saline Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mcyt prompts (mostly tommy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681869) by [idontwannaputmywattpadusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername). 



> this is based off a prompt from a prompt book, very helpful since i got a hard case of writers block lmao
> 
> also i just love sad tommy angst it's just MMMM
> 
> also I'm sorry mother and fatherinnit I'm sure you're lovely people but uh ANGST

Tommy sighed after he ended his Livestream and (thought) he left the vc he had been talking to Tubbo in. He stood up from his desk and walked into his bathroom, washing the pale liquid he put on his face earlier off. He winced as he scrubbed against the bruise on the bottom of his face and he looked at himself in the mirror once his face was cleaned and dried. The bruise, thankfully, was fading quickly, considering it was new from last night.

His parents had come home last night, likely from a pub, and were drunk. It wasn’t a rare sight for a Friday night, but it wasn’t pleasant. In a drunken attempt to get food his dad had hit his jaw and now Tommy was gifted with a bruise for the world to see. Well, for the world to see after he took off the makeup covering it. He couldn’t cancel a stream he had promised to do after being MIA for a week, so he had grabbed some of his mother’s foundation to try and cover the injury.

He didn’t like the feeling of makeup much, there was nothing wrong with wearing it of course, but to him, it felt greasy and he was always scared it would wipe off and the bruise would be visible to the viewers. Thankfully that didn’t happen. Tommy walked back into his room and pulled out his phone as he sat on his bed. He scrolled through Twitter for a while to waste time, not knowing what else to do. Someone knocked on his door and he shouted “Come in!”. His dad peeked his head in his room and Tommy stiffened.

“Hey, Toms!” His dad smiled. Tommy gave a weak smile in return and his dad furrowed his eyebrows, still smiling. “Uh, your mother and I are going out tonight, we’ll be back later alright?”. Tommy mentally sighed, they were going out again? “Yeah sure, have fun,” Tommy grumbled. His dad stared at him for a moment, before coming up next to his bed. He lifted his chin with his finger and rubbed over the bruise on his jaw. “What happened here?” His dad questioned. Of course, he didn’t remember, why would he? They never did when they came home drunk out of their minds.

“Nothing. I just dropped a mug when I was putting it in the cupboard earlier.” He lied. He wouldn’t believe him anyhow and, even if he did, he wouldn’t care. His dad chuckled and dropped his chin, walking to leave the room. “Alrighty, you big klutz. Be more careful, stay safe!” His dad called out as he closed Tommy’s bedroom door.  _ Technically I’m safer without you here, dickhead _ , he thought. He was about to go back to scrolling through Twitter when he spotted his guitar over in the corner. He hadn’t played it for a good couple of weeks having to put streams out over and over. Maybe it was time to get back into it?

He walked over and grabbed it along with a pick, then went to sit back on his bed. He strummed it idly for a bit as he thought of what to play.

\---

“Tommy’s alone in vc, should we pop in? Say hello?” Wilbur asked chat. He chuckled as he went to join the call, he already knew their answer. “Tommy!” He shouted, expecting a reply and frowning when he didn’t get one. The viewers couldn’t see anything other than Wilbur’s face, but Tommy’s webcam was on and he wasn’t anywhere in the frame. “Tommy? You there?” He laughed. Tommy probably forgot to leave vc after he ended his stream a bit ago. He went to message him about it when he heard the familiar yet soft strumming of a guitar. Confused, he checked his music, expecting to have a song he forgot to turn off or something that was playing. 

Nothing was on, and it was then that he realized the sound was coming from Tommy’s microphone.

“Is he…?” Wilbur said in awe. He had no idea Tommy even owned a guitar so the whole situation was a bit of a surprise. He listened for a solid minute before he heard Tommy starting to play a song he knew all too well, he wrote it after all. “Chat, he’s playing my song! That’s  _ Saline Solution _ ! Holy shit!” Wilbur beamed. Tommy was playing his song on guitar. Tommy could play guitar!  _ He’s singing _ , he realized as he heard Tommy softly say  _ ‘One, two, three, and four,’ _ . His chat was filled with  _ Talentinnit _ and  _ Tommy x Wilbur collab _ and Wilbur just sat there listening to Tommy.

Chat seemed preoccupied that everyone on the SMP was musically talented, but Wilbur was solely focused on Tommy playing. Something seemed...off. As someone who was guilty of doing the same, it sounded like Tommy wasn’t playing just to play, but to convey an emotion he didn’t really know how to cope with it. The way his voice broke at certain parts, the small hiccups moments after. Something wasn’t ok. Tommy wasn’t ok, Tommy was hurting. Why was he hurting, could Wilbur help?

Or maybe he was looking too far into things. Plenty of people had told him his songs made them emotional for no real reason, so maybe they had the same effect on Tommy. Tommy would say something if something was truly wrong, right? Wilbur had told the teen he was the main reason he even tried to get out of bed most days, and Tommy told Wilbur when he felt like he was overwhelmed with streaming so often and needed a break. They told each other all the important stuff, right?

Deciding it would probably be a bad idea to start spiraling on stream, Wilbur left the vc. “Well chat, that was a nice surprise, but I think he’ll actually kill me if I let any more of that get out,” Wilbur chuckled. “Anyway, let’s play some Geoguesser, yeah?” He rolled up his sleeves as he started playing. He tried to hide it from the stream, but he was worried for Tommy. He hoped no one tried to draw attention to anything if they thought the same, but he had no idea how anyone other than his chat was reacting to Tommy’s little show.  _ I’ll talk to him after the stream, _ he decided.

\---

Tommy laid in bed staring at his ceiling. He stopped playing who knows how long ago and had been lying there,  _ useless _ , ever since. Everything was too much. His parents, the lying, the hiding, the crying. It was  _ too much _ . ‘ _ If it’s too much, why not stop?’  _ Some voice in the back of his mind said. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t need to go into a full-blown mental breakdown right now, one of those a week was already enough. He didn’t know why he would always get like this. His parents loved him, sure they pushed him around sometimes and sure they were gone a lot to places they never invited him to, but they loved him. In their own way.

_ Right? _

He had his friends, too! Tubbo was his best friend, they’d probably move in together as soon as possible. ‘ _ If he doesn’t leave you behind to hang out with Ranboo, that is, _ ’ the voice mumbled again. No, no that was a stupid thought. He was friends with Ranboo  _ and _ Tubbo! Tubbo wouldn’t leave him anyway, he was too nice. Ranboo would always let him move in with them anyway. Phil liked him too, along with Techno. The whole SBI family loved him, they told him every chance they had. Phil even called them his sons sometimes. They all cared.

_ Right? _

Tommy slapped his hands over his eyes as they watered. Tears fell out the sides and he laughed without humor. God, he was such a mess. For being a  _ big man _ he sure cried a lot. What a pussy. He heard his phone ring with a discord call and reached over to check it. Wilbur was calling! That’d probably be a good distraction. He ran over to his computer, which had shut itself down at that point, and started up discord. He quickly turned off his webcam when he saw what he looked like, his face red and eyes wet. He picked up Wilbur’s call.

“Hey, Wilby!” Tommy said cheerfully. He expected a groan or a laugh from the other, but didn’t get either of those. Wilbur’s webcam was on, and he looked worried. “Hey, Toms,” Wilbur said gently. Tommy shifted in his chair nervously. Wil’s tone threatened to make Tommy cry again, and it would be hard to hide that while holding a conversation. “Everything alright?” asked Tommy. The call was silent for a minute before Wilbur sighed. “I wanted to have a chat, about you. How you’re doing and such,” he explained. His heart stopped. Did Wilbur know? He couldn’t know, right? Would it be good if he knew? Was it bad? Was he just going to say he was being ridiculous?

Tommy muttered out an ok before Wilbur continued. “I was live, earlier, and I came in the vc to chat,” He started. “You were still here but you couldn’t hear me or see me, and you started playing guitar,” he added. Tommy froze up. He heard him playing and singing and spiraling and he was  _ live _ ohmygodwhyamIsostupid-

“Tommy? You still there?” Wilbur asked. Tommy cleared his throat and tried to calm down. “Y-Yeah,” he squeaked out. He could feel his vision blurring and his throat tightening as he tried to stop himself from sobbing over discord. Wilbur bit his lip for a minute, thinking. “Tommy turn on your webcam,” he requested. “No,” Tommy snapped, probably too harshly. Wilbur’s eyes narrowed and his head tilted to the side. “Please, Tommy,” He asked again. “I just want to know you’re alright,”. Tommy sat there and didn’t move, before finally giving in.

Tommy watched as Wilbur’s face paled and his breath hitched as he took in Tommy’s face. His eyes were red and watery, his face was splotched with red spots, and his bruise was on full display in all its purple and yellow glory. “ _ Tommy,” _ Wilbur breathed out as his eyes watered. “ _ God _ , what happened?”. Tommy explained well, everything. His parents’ tendency to get drunk, the accidental injuries that usually followed, them forgetting anything from the night before, and if he said they had hurt him how they’d yell for accusing them of such a thing.

The longer Tommy went on, the angrier Wilbur got. The people who were supposed to look after and care for him could barely do that. By the time Tommy was done Wilbur was already grabbing his keys and saying he’d be there as soon as he could. “C-Could you stay? On the call, I mean. I don’t wanna be alone,” Tommy whimpered. Wilbur smiled, “Of course, Toms.”. He switched over to his phone for the drive to Tommy’s and Tommy sat by the window, waiting for Wilbur. He prayed his parents didn’t come home before he got there.

He saw a car he’d only seen once before pull into his driveway. He bolted up from where he was, his phone left behind, and he rushed out the door. Wilbur barely had time to get out of his car before the teen was wrapped around him, tears staining both of their shirts.  _ “Wilby,” _ Tommy sobbed out. Wilbur returned the bone-crushing hug, petting Tommy’s head. “It’s ok Toms, I’m here. I’ve got you. You’re  _ safe _ ,” He reassured him.

For the first time in a while, Tommy thought that maybe he was.


	2. We Should Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur goes through the process of adopting Tommy, and Tommy finally feels he's ready to tell others about his trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH thank you guys for so much love on chapter one, it warms my heart <3
> 
> wasn't sure if this would be a oneshot or if i'd add anything, but everyone seemed to love it and asked for a part two, so here i am! enjoy the story my lovelies! <3

Tommy bounced his leg anxiously as he sat outside the office. He’d scrolled through Twitter, then Instagram, then Reddit, and even TikTok. Wilbur  _ still _ wasn’t out yet, and Tommy was getting more nervous by the second. It shouldn’t be taking this long, right? If everything was all sorted and ready he should have been half an hour at most, and if Wilbur still hadn’t come out after an hour, what was wrong? Did they forget to sign a form? Oh god he was going to go into  _ foster care _ and he’d lose all his friend and his fanbase and he would be  _ alone _ and-

Tommy’s head snapped up to the door as Wilbur walked out, saying goodbye to the office worker inside. Wilbur had a big grin on his face and Tommy mirrored it. “Ready to go home, little brother?” He beamed. Tommy practically squealed and ran into Wilbur’s arms, squeezing the life out of him. They did it. Tommy had a  _ family _ now who wouldn’t hurt him, he’d finally be safe. His parents weren’t his family more, Wilbur was his family, his  _ brother _ . Just as it should be. He pulled away as the door opened again, and two much angrier people walked out. His former family.

Tommy’s face paled and his face dropped. He immediately hid behind Wilbur and clutched his shirt as they looked at him. Wilbur turned and glared at them, standing between them and Tommy. “Tommy,” his mom whispered. “Please Toms, we’re your  _ family _ . Your  _ home _ . Come back, please,” she pleaded. “Don’t speak to him,” Wilbur snapped. “ _ You _ failed to take care of your son, you don’t get to call him your family. You don’t deserve him.” He chastised. His dad’s stare was filled with anger as he looked between Tommy and Wilbur. “He won’t be happy with you, you’ll see. He’ll leave you too.” His dad warned. “If he wants to, I won’t be the one to stop him if it makes him happy,” Wilbur shrugged.

The older man huffed and walked out of the building. Tommy’s mother still stood there, staring at Tommy’s shaking figure hiding behind Wilbur. “I..I’ll try to be better, Tommy. I’ll try to fix myself,” she breathed in shakily. “I hope someday you can stand to be in the same room as me,” she sniffled and walked quickly out of the building after Tommy’s dad. Tommy relaxed and stopped shaking as Wilbur rubbed his back. “It’s ok, Toms. Let’s go home.” Wilbur murmured. Tommy nodded and followed Wilbur out to his car. He was going home.

\---

Tommy stares at his phone as he bounces his leg anxiously. Wilbur rubbed his back reassuringly and Tommy looked at him and smiled. Huffing out a breath, he opened the discord app and video called the SBI Group Chat. He wasn’t exactly scared, but talking about something so personal made him a bit nervous. He wasn’t used to being nervous. “Tommy?” Tubbo’s voice comes through the discord call. It dings twice more as Phil and Techno also join the call. “Hey, mate,” Phil greets and Techno gives a “Hellooo,”. They all had their cameras on and pointed at themselves, other than Techno’s whose was pointed at the ceiling as he was heard rummaging around his kitchen.

“Hey, guys,” Tommy cleared his throat. He looked to Wilbur who was out of the frame of the phone’s camera, and Wilbur gave him a soft smile. “Is everything ok?” Techno questioned, turning Tommy’s attention back to the phone. “Uh. Um. Yes? No? I-I guess?” He stammered out. The group looked confused, Techno peeking a look to the camera. Tommy breathed out heavily. This wasn’t going as smoothly as Tommy hoped it would go. He decided to start small then work up to the...heavier announcements. That would work best, right? Well, there’s only one way to find out.

“Anyway, I wanted to talk about some...things,” He started. “...Go on,” Phil prompted. “Well, I...moved to a new house,” Tommy shifted in his seat. “Oh? Where about?” Tubbo questioned. Tommy looked to Wilbur again, not knowing what to say. Wilbur slowly took a couple steps towards him, asking if he wanted Wilbur to come talk. He sniffled and nodded. “Tommy?” Phil asked as no one had said anything for a while. Wilbur walked into frame and sat next to Tommy, his lips pressed together into a thin line.

“Wilbur? Guys, what’s going on?” Tubbo asked nervously. Tommy was visibly on the verge of tears and Wilbur didn’t have his usual smirk on his face. “ _ If you need to leave, feel free to. It’s ok if it’s too much, _ ” Wilbur whispered in Tommy's ear, prompting the boy to nod. “Um, well. For the past month or so Tommy has been living with me, and he will be for the foreseeable future.” Wilbur stated. The group let out various forms of  _ What? _ and  _ Why? _ and  _ How? _ and  _ When? _ Wilbur sighed and waited for them to all stop talking so they could actually hear him. “First of all, don’t ask anything until I’m done. It’ll make this easier for you guys and easier for Tommy to handle.” He dictated. “Easier for Tommy to handle?” Techno questioned, now fully in view of the camera. Wilbur glared at him and he stopped talking, as did Phil and Tubbo.

“I am now Tommy’s legal guardian. In my eyes and in the eyes of the law, I am his family. His parents…” Wilbur grimaced. Just thinking about the whole thing threatened to send him into an angry rant, but he didn’t want to do that in front of Tommy. “They weren’t parents to him. They abused him mentally and physically,” he spoke quickly and clearly, trying to get this over with. He wrapped his arm around Tommy instinctively and held him closer. “So, that’s that. I’m his family, he lives with me now, and...yeah. That’s it,” he finished. Phil, Techno, and Tubbo all had looks of horror on their faces and Tubbo was slowly crying and sniffling quietly.

“H-How long has this been going on?” Phil whispered. Wilbur wasn’t sure, so he looked to Tommy. Tommy wiped his eyes and thought for a second. “M-Maybe...three years? It got worse a bit after I started streaming.” He rasped. Phil put his hands over his face, Techno was silent, and Tubbo was still crying. “A-Are you ok now?” Tubbo asked. Tommy shrugged. “Some things trigger me every now and then. Alcohol bottles, mostly,” He admitted. “But it’s getting easier. I only have nightmares every other day instead of every night, I don’t get spooked as easily, and physically I'm alright,” Tommy listed and he smiled, proud of himself. The four others smiled too.

“What about his...abusers?” Techno scowled. “They got a fine, though I wished they had gotten more, it couldn’t be proven that they did anything on purpose because of the alcohol, they got a restraining order too. He won’t be seeing them until they’re sober and actually care about what they’ve done.” Wilbur explained and Techno nodded. They all talked a bit more, about the situation and how he was going to go about telling anyone else, if at all. He decided he’d explain it to the rest of the SMP, then do a stream. After about an hour Tommy was starting to doze off, something that was becoming a habit since he moved in with Wilbur.

“Wilby, ‘M sleepy,” He mumbled. He heard them chuckle lightly and Wilbur ran a hand through his hair. It felt nice. “Ok, Toms. Let’s get you to bed, yeah?” Wilbur suggested. “Hey, Tommy?” Phil’s voice filtered through the sleepy haze that was slowly inserting itself into his mind. “Hm?” He hummed and Phil smiled softly. “We all love you, ok mate? You’re family.”. Tommy felt warmth explode in his chest and his face slowly took on a big, dopey smile. “Love you guys more,” He yawned. Someone said something else, but Tommy was already drifting away. As he slowly fell asleep, he thought about his new family and smiled. He found people he could trust, and people that loved him. That was all he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos, comment, etc is you liked this! it means a lot :] i hope i did you guys asking for a part 2 proud <3
> 
> this is the last real chapter, BUT if i ever get any little ideas to add on (maybe like tommy having a bad ptsd-ish episode haha pain) then I'll add them to the fic! drink some water, eat some food, get some sleep, and be safe everyone! <3
> 
> twitter: @__mYsTeRi0uS__

**Author's Note:**

> might do a part two with the reactions from other characters to tommy's situation, let me know if you'd want one! comment, leave kudos, etc if you enjoyed, and consider checking out my other works!
> 
> follow my twitter! @__mYsTeRi0uS__


End file.
